Remus Lupin
by philtre
Summary: Ein Gespräch zwischen Snape und Dumbledore am Anfang von Harrys drittem Schuljahr (Complete)


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter gehört allein J. K. Rowling, was ich zutiefst bedaure.  _

Remus Lupin

Die Tür zu Professor Dumbledores Büro flog auf und krachte mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand. Die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter, leicht in ihren Bilderrahmen schaukelnd, bedachten den Eindringling mit entrüsteten Blicken und giftigem Gemurmel.

 „Wieso ER?!" rief Severus Snape rasend vor Wut. „Wieso ausgerechnet ER?!"

Dumbledore sah auf und legte seine weiße Feder beiseite. Er blies leicht auf den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte und faltete ihn zusammen. Er wusste, dass dies geschehen würde, allerdings hätte er nicht so früh damit gerechnet.

 „Severus, da bist du ja... Setz dich, bitte. Möchtest du einen Pfefferminztee?"

Snape warf sich auf den Stuhl vor dem breiten Tisch des Direktors. „Nein, danke." knurrte er.

 „Also, was genau..."

 „Minerva hat es mir gerade gesagt! Wieso haben Sie ihn genommen, Direktor?!"

Dumbledore seufzte. Da war es. „Remus Lupin..."

 „Ja! Warum_ ihn? Hat er nicht bereits als Schüler gezeigt, was für ein Mensch er ist? Er hat mich fast __umgebracht!" Snape sprang vom Stuhl auf. „Er ist ein __Werwolf!!"_

 „Setz dich, Severus. Und beruhige dich... Ich habe Remus als Professor der _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angestellt, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass er der Beste für diese Stelle ist."_

 Die ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts drängten sich in dem Bild über Dumbledores Kopf zusammen um dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Snape warf ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, so dass sie beschlossen doch lieber Abstand zu halten und in ihre eigenen Portraits zurückzukehren.

 „Der Beste?" fauchte Snape und ließ sich erneut auf den Stuhl fallen. „Der_ Beste? So wie Quirell und Lockhart?" Seine Worte trieften nur so von Sarkasmus und Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah ihn über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. Schließlich blickte Snape entnervt zur Seite._

 „Severus,..." begann Dumbledore milde, „... Ich weiß um deine Bedenken..."

 „Meine Bedenken?!?" unterbrach Snape ihn brüsk. „Dieser Verrückte Sirius Black bricht aus Askaban aus und einer seiner besten Schulkameraden kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts! Welch _Zufall!" Er sprang wiederum vom Stuhl auf, dass dieser fast auf den Boden krachte. Sein blasses, hageres Gesicht hatte etwas Farbe angenommen – bei ihm stets ein schlechtes Zeichen – und die schwarzen Haare standen leicht ab, als wären sie elektrisiert. Er begann den Raum auf und abzuschreiten._

 „Ich weiß, dass Remus Lupin Black nicht unterstützt." sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einer gewissen unüberhörbaren Endgültigkeit in der ruhigen Stimme. 

  Snape ignorierte die Aussage. „Wieso liefern wir Potter nicht gleich am Anfang an Black aus?..." zischte er, „Dann ersparen wir uns die jährliche Notwendigkeit hinter ihm herzulaufen, als hätten wir nichts besseres zu tun! Bei Potters Einstellung zu Schulregeln wird es eines Tages sowieso passieren und..." weiter kam er nicht, denn Dumbledore schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

  „Severus!" sagte der Direktor, ohne dass die üblichen Wärme in seinen blauen Augen funkelte.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dumbledore merkte, dass sich seine langen Finger in das Rückenpolster des Stuhls bohrten, hinter dem er abrupt zum Stehen gekommen war.

  „Wieso er?" wiederholte er seine erste Frage. „Ihm ist nicht zu trauen! Er hat schon damals seine Position als Prefekt nicht dazu benutzt Ordnung in seinem eigenen Haus zu schaffen! Er ist ein nutzloser Feigling!" Etwas blitzte kurz in Snapes schwarzen Augen, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder. „Was wenn er tatsächlich Black hilft?" 

Die Schulleiter pfiffen durch die Zähne und begannen zu murmeln, doch Dumbledore brachte sie mit einem warnenden Blick zum Schweigen.

Snape fuhr wütend fort: „Das Ministerium warnte uns davor, dass dieser Psychopath hierher kommen könnte um den Potter-Bengel zu ermorden..."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß, woran du denkst, aber ich versichere dir, dass Remus Lupin in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren keinen Kontakt zu Black hatte..." 

 „Wie auch?" zischte Snape fast unhörbar, doch Dumbledore schenkte seinem sarkastischen Ton keine Beachtung.

 „... und er wird ihm auch nicht helfen ins Schloss zu gelangen, sollte dieser es tatsächlich versuchen..." Dumbledore sagte dies sehr ruhig, fast als würde er einem störrischen Kind eine einfache Sache erklären, welche es einfach nicht begreifen wollte. „Ich vertraue ihm." fügte er schließlich leise hinzu.

Snape schäumte vor Wut. „Er ist eine widerwärtige, hinterhältige Kreatur!" brachte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. „Fast wäre er zu einem _Mörder_ geworden und das bereits in seinem sechsten Jahr an dieser Schule!... Er ist ein _Werwolf_!!!"

Dumbledore schloss kurz die Augen und als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme eisig.

 „Es gibt schlimmere Verbrechen als ein Werwolf zu sein, Severus, du solltest es am besten wissen..."

Snapes Gesicht wurde kalkweiß und seine Augen weiteten sich merklich. Es sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch die Worte kamen ihm nicht über die Lippen.

 „Remus Lupin wird Lehrer an dieser Schule." Dumbledore machte eine Pause, als erwarte er Protest, doch Snapes heftige Einwände blieben diesmal aus. „Ich bin mir sicher, er wird mich nicht enttäuschen."

Snape nickte wortlos und zog seinen schwarzen Umhang fester um die Schultern.

 „Weitere Einzelheiten, vor allem jene Lupins... Besonderheit... betreffend, werden wir auf der Lehrerkonferenz besprechen." gab Dumbledore leise bekannt.

Snape starrte auf eine seltsame, glitzernde Apparatur mit vielen durchsichtigen Planeten auf dem Schreibtisch. 

„Ja, Direktor..." sagte er gleichgültig, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Dumbledore seufzte bedauernd, als sich die schwere Tür hinter dem Lehrer der Zaubertränke schloss. Und er seufzte noch einmal, weil er genau wusste, dass ihm eine weitere Diskussion dieser Art bevorstand, sobald Severus Snape von dem Wolfsbannzaubertrank erfuhr.

Es würde kein leichtes Jahr werden...


End file.
